BELIEVE ME (JUST LIKE NOW)
by Uchimaki Konoichi
Summary: Summary : "KEEP CLAM AND CARRY ON" Disclaimer : forget Rated : T Pair : HaeHyuk Genre : hurt/confort, romance


Summary : "KEEP CLAM AND CARRY ON"

Disclaimer : forget

Rated : T

Pair : HaeHyuk

Genre : hurt/confort, romance

Warning : OOC, gaje, bahasa maksa, Typo(s) d.l.l

Don't like

Don't read

Enjoy

.

.

.

Just Like Now (believe me)

.

.

.

Author POV

Terlihat seorang namja dengan surai brunettenya tengah terduduk disebuah atap gedung apartemen kepunyaan grup yang ia bangun selama tujuh tahun ini. Namja brunette tersebut tengah menangis entah karena apa maksudnya. Ia hanya ingin menangis sembari menggenggam jantunyanya erat. Setiap detak jantung ini terasa begitu perih, kembali terngiang apa yang seharusnya tidak ingin ia dengar

_Berita tentang foto mesra Lee Hyukjae Super Junior denga Iu. Pada saat musim panas, dan dari pihak manajemen mereka menyetujui jika orang yang ada di foto itu memang artis mereka_

Semakin tersakiti setiap kata yang terngiang disana hanya semakin menyakiti Donghae. Apa ini? Mengapa jadi seperti ini? Apa semua ini hanya untuk mempermalukan Super Junior? Tetapi mengapa? Mengapa harus orang yang selalu ia cintai? Mengapa menjadi seperti ini? Mengapa disaan tonggak Super Junior tidak ada, Super Junior malah mendapat skandal seperti ini. Terutama orang yang begitu ia cintai. Mengingat nama Lee Hyukjae, senyuman getir terlukis indah pada wajah tampannya. Mengingat-ingat kembali beberapa saat dimana kekecewaan yang teramat sangat akan segera dimulai

"_Hae, katakan pada members yang lain, hari ini aku tidak tidur di dorm"_

"_memangnya ada apa?"_

"_hanya ingin tidur di rumahku"_

Donghae semakin memejamkan matanya, membiarkan aliran airmatanya mengalir dengan manis, perlahan ia membuka matanya, menatap dunia yang terlihat menghina dan menertawakan ketidak berdayaannya terhadap dunia ini. Kodrat memang sulit, bunuh diri bukanlah jalan pintas, ia harus melakukan apa? Ia menatap kosong kearah jalanan dan kembali tersenyum getir setelah itu

"_a-apa ini? Mengapa ada berita seperti ini?"_

"_memangnya ada apa?"_

"_MWO? Apa itu Eunhyuk hyung?"_

"_apa maksudmu dengan foto seperti ini?"_

"_a-aku bisa jelaskan!"_

"_jika kau memang memiliki kekasih entah siapapun itu! Seharusnya tidak seperti ini caramu memperkenalkan kekasihmu!"_

"_apa saat tidak ada Leeteuk hyung, kau baru bisa menunjukkan diri? Berbahagialah!"_

"_d-dengarkan aku dulu"_

"_jangan membuat penipuan. Ini yang terakhir"_

"_santai saja. aku akan nerusaha menerima ini"_

"_apa Leeteuk hyung akan tahu?"_

"_seharusnya dia akan terluka"_

"entahlah, aku harus bersikap bagaimana saat ini" Donghae masih saja tersenyum getir mengingat memori yang dengan otomatisnya terngiang indah di benaknya. Ia kecewa, memang. Ia sakit, memang orang mana yang tidak sakit saat mendengar orang yang mereka cintai mendapat skandal seperti itu.

"mungkin memang benar apa yang terjadi dan dengan apa yang kulihat" lanjutnya sembari masih menatap dunia dari kekosongannya. Air mata ini masih saja manis mengalir manis dari pelupuk matanya. Ketidak mampuannya untuk berkata, kelemahannya untuk tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan orang yang ia cintai, dan tidak mampu untuk menata hari setelah mendengar semua yang menyakitkan ini. Semua terjadi begitu saja, semua hadir tanpa semuah aba-aba dan menghancurkan jiwa Donghae sampai seperti ini. Jika begini apa yang akan Donghae lakukan setelah, apa ia masih mampu untuk tersenyum? Apa ia masih mampu untuk menatap orang yang ia cintai? Dan yang terpenting apa ia masih mampu untuk tetap berada di sebelah orang yang ia cintai dengan segala kekecewaan dan luka yang mendelam disini, di dalam sini, gelap nan sepi, desiran perih menyambut dentuman yang memilukan.

"aku mencintaimu, aku selalu memikirkanmu, tapi terimakasih kau hadir untuk menghancurkan kepercayaanku padamu dan hadir dengan sejuta kekecewaan. Aku tak bisa membencimu, aku kasihan padamu tetapi perasaan kecewa ini tak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Aku manusia yang bisa merasa. Jangan seperti ini" Donghae meremas surai brunettenya. Ia menangis tanpa isakan, ia menangis tanpa air mata. Hatinya menangis, jangungnya menjerit dan ini lebih menyakitkan. Donghae tahu ini tak seharusnya ia lakukan, tetapi perasaan itu tumbuh dan berkembang tanpa bisa Donghae sadari.

"appa, apa yang harus aku lakukan! Mengapa apa meninggalkanku tanpa sebuah pelukan hangat? Appa, aku ingin appa disini dan menemaiku. Aku dalam kesulitan besar appa" ia menjerit seolah menderita sebuah kanker yang bersarang diotaknya dan didiagnosa adalah kankerstadium akhir. Ia masih menangis tenpa menyadari ada namja lain yang tengah menatapnya dengan air mata yang sama mengalirnya. Namja tersebut tahu siapa yang menjadi beban terbesar Donghae saat ini. Walaupun Donghae berusaha menyembunyikan semuanya darinya, tetapi ia tahu kekecewaan besar tengah melanda Donghae, sungguh ia tak ingin menyakiti namja brunette tersebut sampai sedemikian rupa. Ia berdiri disini, berdiri di belakang Donghae, hanya berdiri tanpa melakukan apa-apa, ia mendengar semua yang Donghae tuturkan untuknya.

"bukan kau saja yang sakit, aku juga sakit karena ini" gumamnya masih menatap Donghae dalam diamnya, ia menunggu Donghae dan menantinya. Kehawatiran yang menghantuinya karena Donghae. Ia takut Donghae akan melakukan tindakan diluar batasnya jika ia terus ditekan seperti ini.

"appa. APPA. APPA!" histeris Donghae tak bisa terbendung lagi, ia terlalu sakit dan tidak bisa untuk menerima semuanya. Ia menangis dengan segala kelam dan hitam jiwanya. Jiwanya kosong, jiwanya tidak mampu untuk berpikir jernih, jiwanya telah hancur dan jiwana akan mati dalam sekejap saja.

Mendengar histeris Donghae semakin menyayat hatinya, mengapa akan seperti ini? Mengapa penyesalan selalu terakhir? Mengapa ia bodoh, dan mengapa ia mau? Ia tak akan tahu jika pada akhirnya akan seperti ini. Ia tak menyangka pihak manajementnya akan semakin memojokkannya dan tidak melindunginya barang sedikitpun dan menyetujui hal tersebut. ia beranjak dengan pelan, mendekati Donghae yang tengah menangis pilu menghisteriskan sang appa dan selalu memukul apa yang bisa ia pukul pada dirinya, sungguh namja ini tak mampu melihat Donghae seperti itu.

Ia memeluk tubuh Donghae dari belakang, membenamkan wajahnya pada punggung Donghae dan Donghae yang menyadarinya hanya tersentak, ia tahu tangan siapa yang memeluknya seperti ini. Ia tahu tubuh orang yang tengah membenamkan wajahnya di punggungnya dan Donghae tidak suka ini. Ia tak ingin ini terjadi dan tidak ingin melukai dirinya lebih. Terlebih karena orang inilah yang membuatnya seperti ini.

Donghae menepis tangan tersebut dengan kasar, membuat namja tersebut menatapnya dengan tidak percaya sembari dengan air mata dan penyesalah yang tak kalah besarnya dibandingkan Donghae.

"sudahku bilang , apa karena tidak ada Leeteuk hyung kau baru bisa menunjukkan dirimu. Barbanggalah!" terang Donghae tersenyum sinis kearah Eunhyuk yang tengah menahan sesegukannya, bukan ini yang ia mau, bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Ini bukan Donghaenya, ini bukan kekasihnya. Siapa orang yang dihadapannya, Donghae telah berjanji akan senantiasa memeluknya saat ia terjatuh, Donghaenya telah berjanji akan setia menariknya dari gelapnya palung. Tapi, apa sesungguhnya itu hanya bualan saja? apa yang kini ia lakukan. Bahkan disaat seperti ini. Donghaepun menjauhinya, ia terjatuh, ia menangis sembari memeluk dirinya, Dingin menyelimuti lerung hatinya, kini ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk memeluknya. Sesegukan tak kuasa ia tahan, tangisan tak kuasa ia bendung dan kini ia luapkan begitu saja. Eunhyuk sangatlah rapuh. Ia tak sanggup jika harus seperti ini terlebih Donghae. Ia tak tahu jika SM dan Lion akan menjebaknya hingga seperti ini. Jika mereka tidak menjebak mengapa setelah Leeteuk pergi? Mengapa setelah tonggak Super Junior pergi? Mengapa harus dirinya? Dan mengapa harus terjadi pada diri dan karirnya. Walaupun ia selalu berusaha untuk tersenyum, tapi kini tak bisa lagi, ini terlalu sakit dan sangatlah sakit.

Donghae yang melihat keterpurukan Eunhyuk tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, ia tak seharusnya seperti ini dan seharusnya bersama Eunhyuk menyangkal hal tersebut bukan malah membuat Eunhyuk terluka, ia beranjak pelan. Mendekati Eunhyuk yang tengah terpuruk sembari memeluk dirinya, ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan mimpi buruk ini yang dengan nyata ia rasakan. Tanpa ragu, Donghae memeluk tubuh kurus kekasihnya, Eunhyuk merasakan itu, Eunhyuk merasakan jika Donghae memeluknya, bukan memeluk dirinya tetapi memeluk keterpurukannya, hangat tubuh Donghae membuatnya semakin sakit. Ia menginginkan Donghae ada untuknya, tetapi mengapa saat Donghae memeluknya ia merasakan kekecewaan Donghae padanya.

"aku akan selalu ada untukmu, kapanpun kau membutuhkan diriku" Donghae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, membenamkan tubuh Eunhyuk dalam dekapannya. Mendengarkan perkataan Donghae membuatnya semakin bersalah, ia tak mau Donghae baik padanya, karena seharusnya Donghae membencinya walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri jika dirinya senang bisa merasakan Donghaenya hadir kembali.

"aku yakin kau tidak bersalah walaupun kau melakukannya" lanjut Donghae sembari menangis, tutur lembut Donghae membuat Eunhyuk menangis, mendengar kalimat terakhir membuatnya merasakan perihnya luka di hati Donghae, melakukan? Melakukan apa? Jika ia ingin ia bisa melebihi itu, tetapi tidak! Itu hanya jebakan saja, ia tak suka Donghae menyatakan itu, tetapi ia tak bisa melawan karena Donghae tak akan mempercayainya dengan kejadian seperti ini.

"itu hanya jebakan" gumam Eunhyuk pada akhirnya, tangannya sama sekali tidak memeluk balik tubuh Donghae, karena takut. Ia takut dekapannya akan membuat Donghae tak nyaman, walaupun demikian dekapan Donghae masih saja tidak berubah dan semakin mengerat pada tubunya.

"aku tahu" Donghae tersenyum getir sembari meraih dagu Eunhyuk dan mencium bibirnya pelan, ia dapat merasakan ketakutan dan rasa bersalah Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk adalah namja yang selalu memperdulikan perasaannya, dan Donghae tahu itu. Diantara semua members di Super Junior, hanya Eunhyuklah orang yang paling mudah dipengaruhi. Maka dari itu mengapa ia yang mendapatkan derita yang sesakit ini dan Donghae merasakannya.

Donghae mengakhiri ciumannya dan kembali menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan serius, membuat Eunhyuk yakin jika Donghae akan mengakhiri semuanya. Mengakhiri hubungan mereka selama ini. Dan mengakhiri pelukannya untuk selamanya. Mengahiri kehadirannya dan mengakhiri untuk berusaha mencintanya sepenuh hati Donghae, Donghae akhirnya menangkup wajah Eunhyuk yang menunduk sembari masih menangis, kembali mencium kening Eunhyuk dan mendekapnya lagi, dan terasa semakin erat.

"kau alasanku, aku bernafas karenamu, aku tersenyum karenamu, dan aku bahagia memilikimu. Aku akan selalu menjagamu walaupun dunia ini membencimu. Aku selalu ada disini. Dan kita akhiri masalah ini" terang Donghae membuat Eunhyuk tersentak, ia menatap Donghae dengan tidak percaya, bukankah Donghae seharusnya kecewa? Mengapa malah sebaliknya? Seharusnya Donghae meninggalkannya, bukan malah memeluknya semakin erat. Janji telah terucap, hati telah bersatu. Sekeras apapun, sesakit apapun. mereka yakin semua dapat terselesaikan jika mereka masih memiliki kepingan mereka masing-masing

.

.

.

.

.

"akhir cerita saya akan dijawab oleh kodrat"

.

.

.

.

.

AN : saya hanya terkejut mendengarkan berita tersebut. dan jika kalan tahu. Saya tengah dilanda kebingungan.

Yang setuju maupun tidak dengan pemikiran saya itu terserah pada anda.

Mengapa berita ini baru keluar setelah Leeteuk tidak ada? Jika memang benar berita ini terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu? Dan saat itu Leeteuk masih ada, mengapa bukan saat itu saja?

Mengapa SM menyetujuinya? Bukankah sama saja dengan bunuh diri? Karena tersangkut artis didikan mereka. mengapa SM malah memojokkan Eunhyuk? Sama saja mencoreng nama SM bukan? Dan mengapa SM tidak menyangkal untuk melindungi Eunhyuk?

Ada unsur kesengajaan dalam foto tersebut, jika demikian, siapa yang memfoto? Dan bandingkan dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae, jika foto itu memang benar? Warna dari foto tersebut tidaklah banyak efek editing, Sama seperti beberapa foto Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang beberapa adegan terlihat buram karena jarak pandang yang jauh. Dan dengan titik fokus yang tidak menentu.

Apa SM akan menghancurkan Super Junior dengan ini?

Apa karena Eunhyuk dan Donghae dibeberapa adegan terlihat sangat melanggar. Ciuman, bukanlah masalah, tetapi di setiap adegan fanservice mereka selalu menikmatinya.

Pandangan Eunhyuk dan Donghae berbeda dari pandangan yang lainnya, kecuali Yesung karena ia memang senang memandang orang lain. Mungkin itu menjadi alasannya. Mungkin.

Terimakasih karena membaca ff ini. Akhir dari ff ini, adalah akhir dari masalah ini. Terimakasih

See you next pic


End file.
